Indiana Jones and the Seal of Evil
by Tom Rey Cosan
Summary: Indy is on another epic quest, this time for The Seal fo Solomon,said to house many different demons.Its race of good against evil as indy fights for his life and the fate of the world.From Iraq to the ocean floor, this is Dr. Jones' most epic quest yet!


Alright so this is my first story so be gentle when criticizing me!

Indiana Jones and the Seal of Evil

By Tom Rey Cosan

Chapter 1:

August, 25th 1939

Baghdad, Iraq

A man rushes through the sea of Merchants and Traders, a mixed expression of fear and desperation is evident. He looks back to see three men in suits approach him. _"This is not going to end well…"_ he thinks as they circle around him.

"Herr Jones…give up now," The man with a scar crossing his left eye says in a heavy German accent.

"Or what?" Indy questions, quickly looking around for a way out.

"_Damn…This is going to end BADLY…"_ Indy thought as he sees the three of them are carrying German Lugers and he lost his Smith and Wesson somewhere along the pursuit through the market.

" Or else we will take it from you." The shorter man says as he places a hand on his German Luger.

"Over my dead body…"

"That can be arranged." The man with the facial scar says as he steps towards Indy.

Indy grabs him and uses him as a human shield as the other two Germans open fire upon him. Indy grabs the Luger that the man with the facial scar has and quickly shoots the two Germans as he takes off down an alley way. _"I think I…"_ His thoughts were cut off by a blow to the back of the head and everything went blank.

He awoke in a dark room, tied to a chair. "_Where am I? What happened?" _Indy thought as he felt something move behind him.

"Whose there?"

"_Oh shit.."_ Indy thought as he saw a very large man stand over him smiling. Indy smiled back and the man smacked Indy across the face. Indy tasted blood as he smiled again at the man.

"Did you just hit me?", Indy teased, "because I didn't feel anything."

The man chuckled and bunched Indy full force in the stomache. Indy crumpled over and gasped for breath, the only thing keeping him up as the rope that tied him.

"Thank you…" Indy managed to let out.

The door opened and a figure walked in through the the figure walked in from the shadows he quickly realized who was in charge of this "operation".

"You son of a bitch…"

"Greetings to you to Doctor Jones, are you comfortable?" the Frenchman asked jokingly,"Your choice in friends was very poor," he said as a man was thrown on the floor and shot point blank,"this time your choice cost him his many times must you learn this lesson?"

"As long as you live Belloq…"

Belloq laughed as he ordered a soldier to bring a person with a hood over her face.

"Well, Doctor Jones, lets learn a little shall we?"

He removed the hood and the woman screamed from under her gag.

"INDY?"

"Willie?"

Chapter 2

5 days earlier

An Oasis in the middle of Iraq

Indy saw something odd at the only visible entrance to the oasis. He stopped and walked toward it.

"After he drove the man out, he placed on the east side of the Garden of Eden cherubim and a flaming sword flashing back and forth to guard the way to the tree of life."

Indy approached the statue of an angel holding a sword in the shape of flames in front of a statue was made of marble, however the sword was made of steel. He found it, the flaming sword! The weapon used to drive out Adam and Eve after eating the

forbidden fruit. Without thinking, Indy removed the sword and smiled. While he was staring into the blade, he didn't realize the statue was cracking. The stone wings shattered to reveal white wings, The hands of marble, crumbled to claws. The rest of the

statue fell away to reveal an angel who rose in the air.

Indy now looked up to see the Angel who lifted a hand ,which brought the sword to his hand. The blade melted away and a flame sparked and raged. Indy ran out past it and into the took out his machette and hacked a place to hide from this "angel".

As he cut, he uncovered a hidden clearing with a small pond and a tree next to it. He walked in, amazed, and knelt down to drink from the pool of water and took a drink and wash his face, he looked up at the tree which had plentiful amounts of fruit.

"And the LORD God made all kinds of trees grow out of the ground-trees that were pleasing to the eye and good for food. In the middle of the garden were the tree of life and the tree of the knowledge of good and evil." Indy cited out loud.

He reached for a fruit when he heard something in the brush. Out of instinct he drew his Smith and Wesson and aimed to kill. A python slithered out and stopped about 4 feet from him .It raised its head to look up at backed up against the tree.

"Now the serpent was more subtle than any beast of the field which the Lord God had made."Indy spoke aloud.

"Yessss.I hope I didn't scare you." The serpent hissed

Every single muscle in Indy's body stiffened as the serpent spoke. _"Did that thing just speak to me?"_

"You look famissssssshed, pleasssssse eat some fruit."

"Why should I?"Indy questioned not budging an inch.

"The fruit will resssstore your health."

"Like it wouldn't kill Adam and Eve?"

"The fruit didn't kill them, but they did face the consequencessssss"

"I'll pass."

"Do not fear me Henry."

"I don- How did you know my name?"

"I know many thingsssss. Your birth name issss Henry Jonesss Junior, your father is a professor. He is fascinated with the Holy Grail and keepssss a diary of notessss and drawingsss about it. You do not believe in the sssupernatural, yet you faced it before."

"Are you talking about the Shankara Stones?"

" choose to go by the name Indy or Indiana, your dogs name."

Indy backed up from the snake, his mind racing with questions. _How does it know my name? What exactly is it?How can it talk?_ As he asked himself these questions, he failed to notice the "angel" approach him from behind, sword raised. He noticed a shadow and looked behind and saw a flash of light as the sword came down and closed his eyes ready for impact. he opened his eyes, to find the snake, now 30 feet long, wrestling the angel to the ground.

"Take the sssssword and !"

Indy did as he was told and fetched the sword,the flame died out with his touch. Before he ran, he took a fruit off the tree and put it in his Satchel. There, he ran back to the city and found a vacant room at the inn. He would lie awake the whole night,

struggling to grasp what had just never even noticed the eyes, watching him through peep hole , belonging to the Nazi witht he scar over his left eye.

please review!


End file.
